Panic in the Slug Club
by GraceEliza21
Summary: ONE SHOT! At the holiday Slug Club party Dulcie Hopper (OC) has to excuse herself when she has a panic attack, much to her surprise when she thought she had no friends in the club Luna Lovegood helps her through it.


**I got this little idea at like midnight and finished around four, don't judge me too harshly if it sucks. I liked the idea, and I hope I portrayed the panic attack correctly. It I got it totally wrong flame me in the reviews, but it you love it review anyway and tell me. Hope you like it!**

I straightened my dress and paused in the hallway. I was only a few hallways away from the big "Slug Club" christmas party. I was going to bring my best friend and fellow Hufflepuff as my date, but she had gotten sick today in potions and was spending the night in the infirmary. I knew she'd be fine, but it means I'll be going to this thing all by myself. Cassie is my BWF, Best Wizard Friend; I was really looking forward to this night with her.

Don't get me wrong, I know I'll have fun, but every time I go to one of these thing there are these moments where everyone is talking to someone and I feel like such an outcast. They all try to include me, but I'm not in their friend circles enough to know all the inside jokes or the reasons behind their random laughter. I always get anxiety in large parties like this, it was fun until it wasn't and I would panic and not be able to breath.

I smoothed my little black dress one more time and brushed my pastel pink hair out of my face before turning the final corner, pasting a smile on my face and putting a little strut into my walk. If I was going to have to live though this party alone for the next few hours, I was going to look good doing it. I loved my dress; it helped me not chicken out and run to the hospital wing and spent the night with Cassie. I wasn't going to have an anxiety attack, I would mind over matter it and enjoy myself.

Turning into the doorway my steps paused, I was surprised by the set up. The room looked gorgeous, extravagant and lush with Christmas everywhere. There were students holding trays of orderves and drinks in fancy glasses. It was strange, I never really thought about extravagant parties at Hogwarts. I walked it, letting my heels click as I entered the room. The party was in full swing, and by that I meant people were talking in small groups as quiet instrumental music played in the background. Normally not my scene, but I was determined to schmooze and bump shoulders with my fellow students for the night.

I held my clutch in my left hand, brushing some of my hair behind my ear with my right and showing off my ear cuff and earring. I strutted in, taking a glass off a platter someone was holding and looking around. "Dulcie Hopper, how lovely of you to join us! I was worried you would make it because of Miss Hayes in the Hospital Wing."

I smiled at Professor Slughorn and took his hands, kissing both cheeks before backing up and speaking. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, it's a lovely set up."

Slughorn smiled, shaking his head. "You're too kind. Come I have some former students I would love to introduce you to. This is Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies." Professor Slughorn made his rounds, introducing me while subbragging about his connections. I smiled and played my part as one of his loyal Slug Club members, but all too soon I was suffocating; the need to escape flooded my veins. I politely excused myself and exited the room, leaning back against the wall outside the room trying to get air into my lungs. I slid to the floor, trying to calm myself down.

"Dulcie, Dulcie, are you okay?" I looked up from the ground and saw red and blonde hair; it took me a moment to realize I was talking to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, both in the year below me.

I panted, nodding my head and trying to speak. "Panic attack… fine… just need a moment." I held my hands against my chest trying to relax myself."

"Ginny, Neville had a tray of water; go get a glass for Dulcie. I will stay with her." I heard Ginny leave, but dark circles were clouding my vision and it was making me panic even more. "Dulcie, breath with me. You're perfectly okay, just relax. In… out… in… out." I followed her rhythm, slowing my breathing and regaining my consciousness. Luna started talking, giving my mind something to focus on while slowing my breathing to the rhythm she set for me.

"My mum died when I was little, after I used to get panic attacks all the time. I'd see her shoes by the door and wouldn't be able to breath, I'd wash her coffee mug in the sink and suddenly start sweating and shaking." She sat down next to me at some point, and was not smoothing my hair out of my face. "I stopped getting them after a while, now it's just a memory, but sometimes when I feel myself start to panic or worry I'm always afraid I won't be able to control it and faint." By now my breathing had returned to normal and a leaned my head back against the walls.

"It's been a few months since I had one, I was nervous about coming tonight but my friend was supposed to come with me to help. She got sick in potions, but I thought I could power through it; obviously it didn't work. It doesn't help that I ran out of medication and suddenly decided it would be a good idea to not tell anyone and go without it. Not really a wise move on my part."

Ginny came back through the door with Neville at her heels, concern on both of their faces. Ginny was holding a glass of water, Neville seemed to have abandoned his tray along the way. "Dulcie, are you alright?" She passed Luna the water, who paused before handing it to me.

I took a small sip, minor nausea passing over me before leaving like it was never there. I took another sip before looking up to the Gryffindors before smiling and slowly nodding. "Fine, I'm fine. There's just a lot of people in there and to many conversations and people talking to me; I told myself I'd try the bumping shoulders thing but it turns out I'm not very good at it." I downed the rest of the cup, pausing before trying to get to my feet. Neville grabbed my hands, helping me up and Ginny took my cup and make sure I didn't stumble. "Thanks."

Luna came to my side and rested a hand on arm, making eye contact. "Would you like to go back in and go see madame Pomfrey after, or should we go now?"

I looked at her puzzled. "We?"

Ginny smiled, brushing hair over her shoulder. "This party is pretty dead anyway, and I think a castle adventure would be much more interesting, what do you think Neville?"

Neville looked between the ladies, raising his hands in exasperation. "I'm waiting tables, Professor Slughorn keeps calling me Norman."

Luna looked back to me, smiling sweetly with a kind look in her eyes. "So let's head across the castle and get your meds, I bet we can even find some Blibbering Humdingers. They're attracted to black, so you'll be perfect."

I smiled, walking with was she started going, holding on to Neville's arm at first since my legs were still a little weak. "Ginny, you're a Gryffindor chaser, right?"

Ginny nodded proudly, smiling back at me. "You're a beater for Hufflepuff, right?"

I nodded, smiling and complimenting her technique. We talk ed on our way to the Hospital Wing while Luna went on a tangent about how Blibbering Humdingers were the bullies of the animal kingdom. Before they left me in the Hospital Wing, I did make sure to lean over to Ginny and ask, "Neville doesn't have a girlfriend, right?" He was cute and sweet, and the whole helping me up thing hit me in the heart.

All in all, it wasn't an awful night; I got some great friends out of it.

 **Let me know what you think! Review and favorite and all that jazz, I thought it was a nice little one shot. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
